Josette, My Beloved
by angelsinstead
Summary: Barnabas & Josette have their happiness threatened by Angelique. When Angelique calls Barnabas away, will Josette be able to bring him back? And when she goes in search of him, what happens when she runs into Quentin?
1. Angelique's Secret Revealed

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the story of Barnabas and his beloved Josette with Quentin and Angelique thrown into the mix. Happy Reading!

~V~V~

Angelique loved living in the future and despite Barnabas's constant rejection of her and his return to the past to be with his beloved Josette, Angelique had found happiness with Quentin, her sexy and passionate werewolf lover. She and Quentin were very much alike, both seeking their own gain and enjoying all that life being one of the supernatural could offer them. They made their home in the beautiful and elegant west wing of the Collinwood mansion, away from the watchful eye of Elizabeth, Roger, David, and the other inhabitants there. In fact, they were barely seen, as their nightlife kept them incredibly busy and the others living at Collinwood had their own busy lives. The scrawling mansion had dozens of rooms, and Angelique seldom crossed the paths of the other Collins. It was just as well, too. She wasn't liked much by any of them, with her being a witch and all the tragedy she had inflicted over the centuries on Barnabas as well as the rest of the family.

It was that thought which had kept Angelique from telling Quentin her greatest secret. Both of them, being powerful supernatural forces were able to travel thru time. Quentin had a hidden door in Collinwood which acted as a time portal, taking him back to the past whenever necessary. Barnabas too had discovered the door, and it was with that portal he had returned to the year of Josette's suicide, stopping her from taking her own life once again and being lost to him for forever. Barnabas had chose to remain with Josette,  
and he was now happy there, living in the 1841, with his beloved Josette and his son Bramwell at his side.

Neither Barnabus nor Quentin knew that Angelique had given birth to a child. At the time of her affair with Barnabas before she had cursed him to become a vampire, Angelique hadn't known she had become pregnant with his child. After he rejected her, saying he would never love her, Angelique had cast her powerful spell. A vampire bat had then bitten him, changing him into the vampire he now was.  
He had become deathly ill, and everyone thought he had died. But he was in fact one of the undead. He returned to his precious Josette,  
partaking of her innocent blood. They became lovers as Josette became more and more entranced with him. Angelique was angry, so she had sent Josette an image of what she would look like as Barnabas's vampire bride. The image was so awful, it sent Josette into a panic, leading her to take her own life by jumping off of a cliff at Widow's Hill. Barnabas was horrified with grief when he learned that his Josette was gone. He tried to resurrect her body,  
but she begged him to let her be at peace, so sadly he had let her go.

Barnabas had tried to strangle Angelique when he learned what she had done. He thought he had killed her, but she was immortal, just as he. He couldn't even fully comprehend the strength of her ancient powers. In the meantime, the Collins family had discovered Barnabas's secret. They knew he was a vampire... and that he had killed several women after having drank their blood. His father Joshua chained Barnabas within a coffin in a hidden room of the mausoleum to stop him from killing others. He remained trapped there for nearly 200 years, until grave robber Willie Loomis set him free.

Angelique had decided it was time to tell Quentin the truth.  
Her daughter Samantha was in danger, and Angelique knew she must summon Barnabas right away. She had sent him a summons, and now she was just waiting for him to join her in the future, so she could finally tell him the truth. Only he could help their child, as Samantha was alive and well and living in Barnabas's time. What would Quentin say? She hadn't exactly been honest with him, but she hadn't really lied... only withheld the truth.

She came into the bedroom they shared, seeing him looking out into the night, staring at the moon. Luckily it wasn't full.  
Quentin would not be wolfing out on her this night. "Quentin, my darling, there is something I must tell you," said Angelique, going into his strong arms and staring up at his beautiful baby blues. "I must call Barnabas to my side."

"I know you are terribly jealous... because I have loved him for what seems to be forever... and he is the only man I would have killed for and schemed to get into my bed, but I swear to you, I do not summon him to get him in my bed yet again," Angelique said solemnly. "I had his child, Quentin... a beautiful baby girl, born 7 months after Josette's death and Barnabas being chained in his coffin. Barnabas never learned of Samantha's birth. I kept her well hidden away, afraid she would be hurt if anyone knew of her heritage, with me being a witch and him having become a creature of the night. But you see, she was conceived before the vampire bat bit his neck. She only has my powers. She is immortal and has eternal youth, just as I do. Since I have lived here with you in the future, I have not seen my precious Samantha. I left her to be cared for and raised by others. And she isn't like me... not all."

"She has my beauty and all my powers, but she is good, just like her father... and she has stepped into danger. I fear for her. A deranged man is about to harm her, Quentin. These things I know as the visions have come to me- my daughter and I have a bond transending all time and space. I fear for my precious daughter's life. Only Barnabas can help her now. He lives in her time... and it is his nephew who will seek to bring harm to Samantha. Please understand Quentin, it is for my precious daughter that I must summon my former lover to my side. I pray you will forgive me. But if you forbid it, I will do it anyway," spoke Angelique with determination. "She is my only child... and you must understand."  



	2. Josette's Lament

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.  
This is the story of Barnabas and his beloved Josette with Quentin and Angelique thrown into the mix. Happy Reading!

~V~V~

Josette DuPre Collins was deeply troubled. She knew she should be happy, afterall she was finally in the arms of the love of her life, Barnabas and had a son, Bramwell who would carry on the family name, but even so, Josette felt heartbroken. The year was 1841, and her heart was heavy with the secret she had kept from Barnabas all this time. By all rights, she should look old and slowly her body would be deteriating as time passed by, but Josette looked as young and vibrant as ever. Barnabas had been sharing with her very small quantities of his vampire blood, its magic qualities restoring Josette to her youth. Because of this and their need to stay secluded so no one would discover the secret of Barnabas being a vampire, Josette and Barnabas had remained pretty much isolated in The Old House, very seldom going to Collinswood to visit their son Bramwell, who was living there with his cousins and the other Collin's relatives.

Josette had begged Barnabas to keep her human. She never wanted to become a vampire, after having seen those awful visions Angelique had sent her all those years ago of what Josette would look like as Barnabas's vampire bride. The image had been so horrifying, it had made Josette commit suicide, jumping off of a cliff at Widow's Hill and falling onto the jagged rocks below. Luckily, Barnabas had found a way to return to the past, saving her from killing herself,  
and now he was here, and they had gotten married and had lived a happy life... until now, and a message Barnabas had received from Angelique.

The fear of vampires, although she was wed to one, was one of the reasons for Josette's terrible secret. Barnabas didn't know it, but Josette was pregnant when she had thrown herself off the cliff. She had been afraid of birthing a vampire baby, so she chose to take her life as well as the child's, especially after the horrific images Angelique had placed into her mind. When Barnabas returned to the past and saved her, he promised her he would not make her into what he was. He then left her in the care of his father Joshua, as he had to go into another time frame to complete yet another task.  
Josette was hurt when he left her as she hadn't even had a chance to tell him of their coming child.

Josette lived in fear of her unborn baby. She had horrible nightmares of the child sucking upon her breast with tiny fangs. As much as she loved Barnabas, she couldn't see herself caring for and loving this baby. She concealed her pregnancy from everyone, hiding in her bedchamber at The Old House, afraid of the upcoming birth.  
After the baby was born, Josette looked upon her, seeing she looked as beautiful and normal as any babe. "I'm so sorry, baby... but I cannot care for you. And I cannot love you," Josette said, as she held the baby and her tears fell on the infant's blanket. The baby had blond hair and sparkling sky blue eyes. She did not look in the slightest like her father, nor did she look like her mother.  
Barnabas's cousin Justin and his loving wife had been unable to have a baby and had longed many years for a child. Josette placed the newborn baby in a basket, placing her on the doorstep of Collinwood,  
hoping that Justin and his wife would love and care for the little one.

Justin Collins and his wife were ecstatic with the discovery of the tiny beautiful baby. They named her Melanie and raised her as their own. Josette, living at The Old House and awaiting Barnabas's return, was afraid of his reaction if he ever discovered the truth.  
Would he hate her for giving up their child? She often saw adorable Melanie from afar, seeming so much like an ordinary little girl, and how she longed to be the little girl's mother. But Josette was scared. Melanie had been sired by a vampire... and there was a chance she would someday turn into that which Josette so feared.

When Barnabas came back to Josette, she never told him of her pregnancy and her abandonment of their child. They had been together a couple of years when he told Josette he wished to be a father and hoped they would someday have a child. Josette was horrified. "What if the baby isn't human?" she asked him tearfully.

Barnabas assured her that the child would most likely not be a vampire and that he loved her and wanted at least one child to be his heir and carry on his name. Josette almost told him about little Melanie but held her tongue. She knew it would hurt Barnabas deeply if he discovered she had abandoned their babe as she feared the child would be like him. Josette agreed to have his baby and less than a year later Bramwell was born.

Bramwell looked exactly like his father, and Josette was relieved to find he was a normal, healthy baby boy. He grew quickly and was much loved by his parents. He never knew that his cousin Melanie whom he often played with was in fact his own sister. Now Bramwell was a man, and it seemed he had fallen in love. He had his own life and seldom came to visit his mother and father in The Old House. He had discovered his father was a vampire when he was in his teens, but vowed never to let the secret get out for it might mean his father's destruction. Vampires and Werewolves were greatly feared in Collinwood. Many people had mysteriously disappeared and a vampire was suspected of draining several others of all their blood.

Josette feared no one was safe, but she did not think that Barnabas was to blame. She gave to him all the blood he needed, and when he did not come to her, he went to other females, drinking just enough to survive and putting them in a trance so they did not remember the incident. Now Josette sat on the balcony atop The Old House, staring out at the twinkling stars high up in the sky. A lone tear rolled down her cheek, thinking of Melanie and the weight of this terrible secret which had pressed upon her shoulders all these years. Melanie looked young and beautiful, as though she were in her early twenties and not almost a half century old. She may not be a vampire like her father, but she did have some sort of immortal quality... of that there was no question. Josette feared for both Melanie and Bramwell, who also looked unusually young...  
perhaps one or both of them may become a vampire, just like their father, the man Josette so loved.

Barnabas joined Josette upon the roof, wrapping his long black cape about him as he moved to her side. She went into his arms,  
laying her dark head upon his chest. Her arms wrapped around him,  
holding him very close as it was a cold night and she longed for his touch and his protection. "Barnabas, you cannot leave me," she whispered, looking up into his hazel eyes. "Please do not go to her... to Angelique. You know she is the reason for all the sorrow we have been through in this, our life. She is evil... and she wants to make you hers again. I know it. Whatever message she has sent you, you cannot heed her summons."

"You must stay with me, Barnabas," Josette pleaded. "I love you,  
and I cannot live without you. If you go to her... please take me with you, to the future. I will not leave your side." 


	3. Transported Through Time

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.  
This is the story of Barnabas and his beloved Josette with Quentin and Angelique thrown into the mix. Happy Reading!

~V~V~

"No, it is not alright, Angelique. What the hell are you thinking calling him here? This is our time not his, and he shall not have you again. If your daughter needs protecting, I'll go protect her, not Barnabas. I will kill the man who would harm her on the next full moon. If you do call barnabas here I swear I will never forgive you witch..." Quention quipped.

Angelique had expected Quentin to have this type of reaction. He was a very possessive and jealous man, yet she was determined. Her child's life was at stake. "Quentin, Barnabas is already on his way. I have sent him word... and he will be arriving very soon. You must trust me on this.  
Samantha is my one and only child... and she is his. It will be too late to wait till the next full moon. The man who seeks to harm her is there now... in the very room with her. My precious daughter is in danger,"  
spoke Angelique as she looked at the grandfather clock, hearing the chimes as it struck midnight.

"Barnabas comes, Quentin," she said, reaching up to kiss his solid cheek then stare lovingly into his bright blue eyes. "I must go and wait for him..." Before her lover could protest, Angelique disappeared in a cloud of white smoke, going to wait beside the door of time. Angelique's blue eyes scanned the door in Collinwood where Barnabas would emerge. She took a deep breath... she had so much to tell him... and after dealing with Quentin's reaction, she feared Barnabas's may be worse.  
Afterall, she had kept their child from him all these years.

~V~V~ Meanwhile back in 1841 ~V~V~

"I love you as I have never loved anyone, Josette," said the tall handsome Barnabas. "But something in Angelique's message was ever so ... desperate, so not like her at all."

"I do not think she is up to any evil, but rest assured if she is ... I will take care of it. I will no longer be in the embrace of that witch. I hate her for what she did to you and me, but something is telling me I must go. I am not sure what it is, but I ask you to trust me."

"I will go and come back as soon as possible, but I cannot take you with me. If I did, and Angelique did have some evil plan, I could not bear the burden of knowing that I lead you into danger when there was really no reason for you to be there. I will not risk your life in this venture. I love you, and the most important thing to me in this life is your safety and our love..."

Josette was heartbroken when she heard Barnabas's words. Her tears rushed from her eyes as she held tightly to his shirt. "Barnabas, you mustn't go," begged Josette, practically clinging to him. She wet his shirt with her tears as she thought of Angelique all over her husband.  
"She will seduce you... she will cast another evil spell. Last time she forced me to kill myself... and she turned you into a creature of the night.  
DO NOT LET HER DESTROY US AGAIN!"

But despite Josette's protests, it was time for Barnabas to go. The clock was striking midnight soon, and Barnabas must make his way to Collinwood quickly and travel thru the door of time to answer Angelique's summons. Knowing he was leaving and there was nothing at all she could do,  
Josette hugged him tight once more and kissed him upon the cheek. "I love you, Barnabas Collins ... Remember that when she is sinking her claws into you and trying to work her way back into your bed," Josette reminded,  
tearfully going back into the house and retreating into her bedroom, where she sunk down on her bed to cry.

But after about 10 minutes of sobbing from despair, Josette got up and slipped on her cloak. She walked across the yard toward Collinwood, slipping into the servant's quarters without being spotted. After she was inside, she made her way easily thru the narrow passages to the third floor of the south wing, where the hidden time portal could be found. As she cautiously approached, she saw her beloved Barnabas disappear thru the door. "Goodbye, my love," Josette whispered tearfully. After he was completely out of sight, Josette wiped away her tears and said with determination, "I never was one to follow your orders,  
Barnabas. You know I am quite willful and stubborn when it comes to keeping you and those I love safe. I must follow you ... Forgive me."

Josette then opened the door of time and stepped inside. There was a blinding flash of light so bright it nearly nauseated her. Swirling colors seemed to pull Josette into their intensity. She could only gasp as she was propelled forward, through time. When she reopened the door, she was standing in Collinwood ... but it was the year 1969. Barnabas was no where in sight. Where could he have gone? Josette looked down the hallway, seeing a man approaching. He was dark and handsome with gorgeous blue eyes.  



	4. Meetings

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the story of Barnabas and his beloved Josette with Quentin and Angelique thrown into the mix. Happy Reading!

If you are enjoying this story, could you leave a review please?

~V~V~

Barnabas stepped eloquently from the secret door in Collinwood and saw Angelique waiting for him.

"What is it, Angelique? Why have you called me here from my own time?  
I do not desire you any longer. I have what I have always longed for in my life, and all you will do is to complicate it. Now please, say what you must so that I may be on my way..." Barnabas implored.

"Barnabas, you have come," said Angelique a bit breathlessly, looking into the rich hazel eyes of her former lover ... and the father of her only child. "I cannot believe that you are really here ... that you have come back to me..."

Angelique then bit her lower lip ... as she had probably said too much.  
Barnabas loved Josette, and Angelique was sadly certain he would never be hers again. "I know you are happy with Josette, and she's all you have ever wanted... but there is something you do not know. Please Barnabas, come with me to the old house. There we will have privacy, so we can talk.  
There is a secret... and someone is in grave danger..."

Angelique reached for Barnabas's hand, taking it in hers. An electic thrill went thru her at his touch. She felt suddenly weak with surging desire. Even so, she had to assure him that she didn't want to make designs on him again. "Barnabas, I have a new love in my life, Quentin Collins, your descendant ... He and I are very happy together. I promise I will let you return to 1841 and your beloved Josette ... just give this one night to me..."

"Come on, Barnabas ... Quickly, before Quentin arrives," Angelique said urgently, as she tugged on his hand leading him into the secret passage which would take them outside of Collinwood. She had to get Barnabas to the old house at once, before her lover approached.

*~o~*

Josette gazed up into the gorgeous blue eyes of the handsome man. "Who are you?" she gasped.

"Ohhh myyy," said Quentin. "What have we here? You must be Josette - Josette Collins? Why, I have seen your portrait a million times, but never has it compared to the beauty I see before my eyes now. I wish I could say I was happy to see you, Josette, but since you are here, it must mean that Barnabas is, too, or soon to follow. Angelique, that traiterous little wench, she called him here, and now who knows what will happen. But please forgive me, my name is Quentin - Quentin Collins. I am a descendant of Barnabas' generation. It is quite nice to meet you, but I do wish the circumstances were different..."

Josette was a bit shocked as Quentin told her he recognized her from her portrait. "Yes, I am Josette. I've come here looking for ... for Barnabas. He's come to the future to speak to her ...  
that horrid witch Angelique who has done nothing but make our lives a living Hell. Someone should really burn that witch at the stake or something... "  
Josette cried out. She then apologized, saying, "I'm terribly sorry,  
Quentin. I do hope she's not a friend of yours." Josette then realized she was shaking. She was so worried about Barnabas and him being alone with Angelique. "What do you think Angelique wants with my husband?"  
Josette then asked, hearing Quention call her a "traiterous little wench."


	5. Temptation

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the story of Barnabas and his beloved Josette with Quentin and Angelique thrown into the mix. I hope you do not mind some 'other' pairings in this and the next chapters. Be patient. All things will become as it should be in time...

~V~V~

"No," said Quentin. "Angelique is not a friend of mine. However,  
unfortunately she is my wife."

"I am not sure what she wants with Barnabas, but she gave me some cock-  
and-bull story about her child, a child whom I have never heard of before being in trouble, and needing Barnabas to help seeing as he is the fath..." Quention's voice trailed off.

"Oh, well ... perhaps I've said too much... Anyway, I think she is just making things up. I offered my help, and she refused it adamently, that little whore ... I should go find some buxom beauty to have my way with just to get back at her for calling Barnabas here.  
God, how I hate them... I hate them both!" Quentin exclaimed.

"OHHH MYYYY!" gasped Josette, pressing a hand to her lips hearing Quentin's words regarding the decietful Angelique. He had called the witch a "little whore." Josette wasn't used to such strong words spoken in a lady's presence in her own time. But she really couldn't blame Quentin for his intense anger. Afterall, Angelique was that... and MORE.

"She's your wife?" asked Josette in surprise once the shock had worn off a little.

"How did she get her witch's clutches into you?" wondered Josette as she thought of Angelique's various love spells. Long ago,  
Angelique had used her witch's spells to make Josette fall in love with Barnabas's uncle Jeremiah... and it was by those love spells that Josette had betrayed the man she had really loved. Perhaps this man had married Angelique willingly, but perhaps not. Josette was terribly worried about her husband; the witch sounded as devious as ever. Quentin said he hated Angelique, and he wanted to get back at her for calling Barnabas to the present by taking another to his bed.

"Angelique has a child?" Josette exclaimed in total shock. "Did I just hear you say that Barnabas, my husband is the father of Angelique's child?"

Josette felt terribly upset and jealous. She wondered if it was even true. Had Angelique given birth to her husband's child? And what was she doing with Barnabas at this very moment? Were they making passionate love?

Josette felt weak and a bit faint. The travel through the time portal had taken a lot out of her, as did this shocking news. "Ohhhhhh Quentin,"  
she gasped, holding onto his strong chest as the room began to spin. "I-  
I do think I am going to- to..."

Her words trailed off as her face went incredibly pale, and she passed out in the handsome werewolf's arms.

"Now Josette, this is no time to be fainting away," he spoke as he pulled her to her feet and she began to regain consciousness.

"Yes, I am married to Angelique of my own free will," he said. "But I know now that the only man she will ever truly love is that damned Barnabas, and yes she bore his daughter, but he has no idea the child even exists. Angelique has betrayed me for the last time. The fact that she called him here to help her when I would have done anything to save her daughter is the ultimate trespass against our marriage and it shall not go unpunished. I shall have my revenge on that witch if it is the last thing I ever do!"

Josette stared up at Quentin as the shock of Angelique's child's parentage slowly began to lessen. She still felt a little dizzy, so she held onto Quentin's strong, manly chest for support. "Quentin, where could they be right now? Do you think she has taken him to the child? Or do you think they are in bed somewhere... doing God knows what?" gasped Josette, her cheeks flaming at the thought of the sexy witch Angelique locked in an intimate embrace with her beloved husband.

She then listened as Quentin said he wanted to get revenge. "Revenge?  
Whatever are you talking about Quentin?" asked Josette. "Is there anything I can do to help? I do not want the witch to go unpunished... and I want her to leave my husband alone... once and for all!"

"Well, we both know that Angelique shall always love Barnabas, no matter how she denies the fact. I expect she has put a spell on him,  
already making him want her in body if nothing else, Now the best revenge I can have on her is to be with another woman, so that she sees that whatever she does to me, I can do in return to her with as little concern ... but I also want revenge on Barnabas, and the easiest way for me to obtain that revenge is if i can seduce his one true love into my own bed. You see, we could have revenge for both of them in one single act and a night of pleasure for me. The only problem is that you are Barnabas's one true love, and I am sure you would not agree to such a proposal. You do not seem the type of woman who would want a rogue such as I..."

Josette's eyes became huge pools of dark desire when she heard Quentin's brazen words. "You intend to seduce me?" she gasped out, her fingers curling up against his chest as she thought of making passionate love with this dark, handsome werewolf. His eyes were bright sapphire jewels as they gazed into hers. She had never seen eyes like his, and Josette felt a spark of wild desire move through her at the thought of staring into those eyes while he pushed his huge, wolf-cock deep and hard into her feminine core.  
"Quentin, do you realize Barnabas will kill you if he realizes you have touched me?" Josette said in a soft whisper, for already she knew it was inevitable. She was going to be Quentin's this night. Damn Barnabas...  
and Damn the hateful witch Angelique. Her full lips were pink and kissable as she looked questioningly into Quentin's eyes. For once in her life,  
Josette was going to have a little fun.

"No, my dear Josette, Barnabas cannot kill me," Quentin sighed. "You see werewolves and vampires exist pretty much on an equal basis; he could not kill me,  
but I also cannot kill him, at least not without some great effort on either of our parts. You see, the same thing that can kill me, can kill him as well - Silver."

"Now, enough of this. Come with me to my bedchamber. Come and I shall make the sweetest love to you that you have ever felt..."

Josette was relieved to hear that Barnabas would not kill Quentin as he had killed Jeremiah all those years ago when he had discovered that his uncle had claimed Josette. Josette was torn; she wanted to make love to Quentin - he was so handsome and sexy, and she knew he would be pleasing in bed. But she did love Barnabas. Yet her beloved Barnabas was hurting her so right now... he had gone to Angelique despite her pleas, and she knew without a doubt that Barnabas was making hot kinky love to Angelique even as she looked at Quention with indecision. A tear slowly trailed down Josette's face as she let herself go into Quentin's embrace. As he wrapped his strong arms around her, Josette pressed her body fully against his in surrender. "Make love to me, Quentin... make me forget everything," she pleaded desperately.


	6. The Proposal

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the story of Barnabas and his beloved Josette with Quentin and Angelique thrown into the mix. I hope you do not mind some 'other' pairings in this and the next chapters. Be patient. All things will become as it should be in time...

~V~V~

"Yes, Angeligue, I am very happy with Josette, and she is all I have ever wanted. She is my heart and my soul, and never again will I allow you to interfere with that, so I will go with you to the Old House, and I will listen to your request of me. But I promise you nothing. If I find your request inappropriate or unfulfillable in any way, I shall return to the past and Josette, and I shall never show my face in this time or to you again. Do you understand what it is I am telling you?" Barnabas questioned.

Angelique listened as Barnabas spoke of his undying love for Josette. "Yes, yes, I know she's the love of your life, and you cannot do without her, etc, etc," said Angelique as she continued to hold his hand and lead him over to the Old House. Finally, they had arrived. Angelique took Barnabas in through the backdoor. She then led him up the back staircase to his bedchamber. It looked very much as it once did when Barnabas and she had been man and wife nearly two centuries ago for the furniture had been restored with Barnabas's past renovations. Once they had entered, she went to take a seat on the bed, pressing her fingers to her warm cheeks in an attempt to cool them. She was feverish in her desire for Barnabas. How badly she wanted him. It had been nearly 200 years since she had made love to him... and she had never gotten to be intimate with him in his vampire form for he had always turned her away.

"Barnabas, there is something I have to tell you. Perhaps you should sit down," spoke Angelique, looking up into his intriguing hazel eyes. He needed to be told about their daughter... and now. Samantha was in danger. Despite her wild desire for Barnabas, she had to think of her child, her beloved daughter. She waited until Barnabas was seated, then she spoke again.

"Barnabas, years ago, when we loved... when we were married, a child was conceived," she said cautiously, as she prayed he would not wring her neck when she admitted she had been keeping his own daughter from him all this time. "I didn't even know I was pregnant... when you attempted to choke to to death. After that incident, I went to the future, putting some time and distance between us. I let you think you had killed me. Things were far too dangerous for me to have stayed... and I was honestly afraid that one or both of us would be destroyed because of the love and hate which had been raging between us."

"It wasn't until I settled in the future that I discovered I was ... expecting," Angelique went on. "I thought having your child would soften me and help lessen some of the rage I felt, considering that you loved Josette... and you did not love me. The hurt was so deep inside me; I prayed our baby would give me something worthwhile to live for. And she did."

"After her birth, I tried to return to the past, so you could see our little one... but there were reports that you had died. Little did I know that your own father Joshua had locked you away in a hidden room of the mausoleum as he had discovered you are a vampire... and it was by my spell that you had become as you are," said Angelique as she hung her head, feeling disgust for all the awful things she had done to this man whom she had loved and how she had done everything in her power to destroy all he had ever loved, all because he had scorned her. "I took Samantha away to Martinque, my beloved home, to raise her. She is nothing like me; she has your heart, Barnabas, and all your goodness. Yet, like me, she has inherited the powers of a witch. I tried to keep her from going to you as she aged. I knew you had been set free from your coffin... and you had returned to the past, and to your Josette. I heard that you and she had a child... a son. I did not want Samantha to be turned away from her own father... because she is MY child. The child of the woman you despise, the woman who once tried to destroy your happiness and all that you had ever treasured."

Hot tears rushed down Angelique's face as she spoke those words. The pain was so great that this man she had always loved so fiercely thought of her with such contempt and disgust. "All I ever wanted was for you to love me," she said with a strangled sob. "But you only loved HER. She means everything to you...and I mean NOTHING."

"But please Barnabas... if you ever cared for me at all... if what we shared together meant anything to you... I ask that you help our Samantha. She has gone back to the past... to Collinwood, looking for you, and for her brother. And she is in danger. Please help her, Barnabas... cause I cannot. I cannot face HER... your wife. It is my fault she took her own life. It's my fault that the man she loves is a vampire. It's my fault for everything. This I know... but please... do not make Samantha pay for my sins!" Angelique cried, throwing herself into Barnabas's arms as she was begging for her child's life. "SAVE OUR DAUGHTER! Please!" She then lay her head against his chest, sobbing like a small child as she curled up against him, holding him so tightly.

"A child?" Barnabas said questioningly. "I have a daughter with you? And you have kept this secret from me for all this time? I should kill you, Angelique, here and now, for all the things you have done to Josette and me, this is by far the worst. You know that I would never turn my own child away. That would make me just like my father, and I could never be that, no matter what kind of monster you turned me into. I shall help our daughter, but not for you, for her and her alone. I owe her that seeing as how her mother has kept her away from her father for all this time. Damnit, Angelique, how could you be so stupid?"

"Yes, Barnabas, we have a daughter," Angelique confirmed as he began questioning her. "Her name is Samantha, and she is a beautiful young woman. She has my blond hair, but she was born with your remarkable hazel eyes..."

Her eyes then widened as Barnabas threatened to kill her due to her having kept the truth from him all these years. Tears spilled from her eyes as Barnabas called her stupid. "I'm sorry, Barnabas..." she sobbed. "Please forgive me..."

A smile came to her face then despite her tears when he promised to help Samantha. "Ohhhh thank you, Barnabas. You can't know what this means to me," said Angelique, looking up at him adoringly. "She's so anxious to finally meet you. She's had so many questions all of these years. But please Barnabas... you must help her straight away; the evil spirit of Brutus Collins may harm her..."

"Barnabas, whatever can I do to repay you? And how can I ever make it up to you, considering that I have kept you and Samantha apart all these years? Please, will you ever forgive me?" asked Angelique.

"Angelique, there are many things you have done in which I will never forgive you for- turning me, taking Josette from me, cursing me; for all those things I hate you, and I shall never forgive you them, but I shall help our daughter, and I shall forgive you for keeping her from me. After all, I may not have been the model father for your child. As for your repayment for my help, I desire nothing from you. You have a way of turning things into trouble no matter what they are. All I desire is to be done with this, and then to return to my Josette. But if you truly desire to repay me, then I do have something I want of you. I desire your body. I wish to feel your lips on me again. I desire to share my bed with you again for a night; and for one night only. I love Josette, but you- you were the best woman I have ever had when it comes to the skills of physical love... so if you wish to repay me, then that is what I want- but nothing else. You shall not win me back; I only want one more night with you..."

"Angelique, will you give me what I want?" Barnabas asked her.  



	7. Passion

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the story of Barnabas and his beloved Josette with Quentin and Angelique thrown into the mix. I hope you do not mind some 'other' pairings in this and the next chapters. Be patient. All things will become as it should be in time...

~V~V~

Angelique stared at Barnabas in shock as she heard his words. The payment he wanted from her was her body; one hot, sexual night with her. Angelique could never refuse him that. She had longed for him all this time. Night after night she had dreamed of being in his arms again, feeling his hugeness deep inside her tight, fiery sheath. Josette may have his love, but she obviously had the sexual prowess which had given him such excitement and made him long for more.

"Yes, Barnabas," Angelique spoke breathlessly, looking deep into his eyes as her heart started to pound with desire. "It shall be as you want. You may have me for the night. I will give you pleasures beyond your wildest dreams this night, then you may return to your Josette and 1795... and I will stay here in the future with my sexy werewolf lover Quentin. But you and I will always have this one night that we can remember..."

With those words Angelique stood proud from where she had been nearly grovelling at Barnabas's feet only moments earlier as she had asked him to forgive her. "It's been soooo long, Barnabas," she purred in a seductive voice. "My pussy quivers at the thought of your touch..."

Angelique began undoing the buttons of her top, parting the lacy ivory material to expose her full, golden-skinned breasts to Barnabas's gaze. He always did love her large, rosy-peaked breasts. Angelique looked into his eyes, sliding her hands up to her breasts, toying with the little pink nipples till they grew erect and tingling. "Please make love to me, Barnabas. I want you soooo much," she moaned. She had totally forgotten her dear Samantha and the danger her child was in, for now she was intent on seducing the dark, sexy Barnabas.

"Yes, Angelique, I shall make love to you this night," Barnabas said seductively as he watched her play with her nipples. His sensitive vampyric nose caught scent of her arousal. He walked over to her and began to lower her body down onto the bed, pressing himself against her curves. He kissed her hotly and wildly as she lay there. He began to remove his clothing as he felt her warm skin against his cold flesh.

Angelique's head was spinning with Barnabas's promise to make sweet love to her. She stared up into his eyes, seeing her own passion reflected there. The heat of her skin seemed to give warmth to his. She rubbed her breasts against his chest, sliding her hands under his shirt to touch his flesh as she offered her lips up to his in a passionate kiss. She couldn't believe it; Barnabas was in her arms again, about to become one with her. Her flesh would after all this time merge with his. Angelique was ever so excited as she slipped her tongue into Barnabas's mouth, caressing his suggestively while her hands were practically ripping his clothing away as she wanted both of them naked, making wild love to each other. "Please, Barnabas... I want you so badly," she breathed, finally pulling back from his feverish kiss as she tugged on the buttons of his shirt, causing them all to pop off.

"My-my Angelique, aren't we anxious?" Barnabas said. He took a long, bony finger and gently ran it down between her breasts, over her bodice and down her petticoats. When he had finished, the material had been cut as if by a razor. Angelique's clothes fell away, revealing her naked, sexy body to him.

"Of course I'm anxious, Barnabas... I've waited nearly two centuries to be in your arms again, like this, kissing and caressing you..." Angelique said, feeling his finger gliding over her full breasts as her nipples became almost painfully hard. "I can't wait to have you deep inside me again."

That finger of his had a very sharp nail upon it, one that shredded her clothing, leaving her entirely naked. Angelique had a look of lust on her face as she stared into his hazel eyes. "Am as I beautiful as you remember me?" she whispered, lying in his arms as his eyes devoured her nudity.

"It's not fair that I am naked, and you still wear your pants. Take them off... NOW," she insisted, as she tugged at the fastening at his crotch. "There are places on your body my lips and tongue have longed to touch again for ever so long..."

At her request, Barnabas removed his pants and the rest of his clothing, exposing his throbbing erection to his beautiful ex-wife. "Yes, Angelique, you are as beautiful as I remember, but now it is time to see if those lips and that tongue of yours are as skilled as I recall..."

Angelique had a wicked little smirk on her face when she heard Barnabas make the comment about her lips and her tongue. "I'm certain I AM as good as you remember, Baby," she said to him, pressing her moist pink lips to his neck, kissing it with tiny caresses which moved down toward his chest. She spread her kisses all over his chest, then down, down, down... across his stomach, then toward her goal.

"Ohhh, I can see that someone is very excited to see me," said Angelique as she was now upon her knees on the floor in front of Barnabas, at eye level with his stiff shaft. Her green eyes locked to his smoky hazel ones as her soft lips brushed against his throbbing tip. Her tongue snaked out as she grasped his member, licking precum off the velvet tip.

"Mmmm... you taste so good, Barnabas. I could never get enough of your cock. I will never forget all those nights you fucked me with it in Martinique. No one was ever as good as you. My pussy quivers knowing you are going to fill it with your huge, throbbing cock. Please, Barnabas. I am so wet for you... " spoke Angelique in a sexy voice. "Ohhh please, Barnabas... do all those kinky things to me you used to do... I want it so much!"

"Yes, Angelique," said Barnabas. "I shall do all those things and more to you this night, but do not tease me. Suck my cock... and suck it hard like you always did. Make me feel good...like the way it used to be. You are the best woman I've ever had in bed, so suck me now, and we together shall fuck the night away, my lovely little witch."

Angelique almost pouted when Barnabas made it clear he would not fuck her yet. She really needed to be fucked... and hard. But she also enjoyed torturing this sexy vampire with her lips and tongue. She wasn't going to stop until he begged, especially now that he had admitted that she was the best lover he had ever had in bed. "Yes, Barnabas, my love... I shall suck your cock... just as you wish," she said, opening her soft pink lips and drawing his swollen tip inside. Her little tongue snaked over it, skillfully licking the head while her fingers found his balls and began caressing them. Like the seductive witch she was, Angelique began giving Barnabas head, using her mouth to pleasure his cock deliciously. The entire time she sucked on his big cock, she was rubbing her breasts with their hard pink nipples against his legs.

Barnabas felt the delicious sensation of Angelique's mouth and tongue on his swollen cock-head, and he could feel her nipples, rubbing on him as she orally pleased him. "Yes, my Angelique. YES. That feels so wonderful, your body shall be mine this night, and I shall be yours. Now come to me; come to me and we shall make our bond new again this night..."


	8. A Wicked Spell

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the story of Barnabas and his beloved Josette with Quentin and Angelique thrown into the mix. I hope you do not mind some 'other' pairings in this and the next chapters. Be patient. All things will become as it should be in time...

~V~V~

Quentin, hearing Josette's consent for him to make love to her, grew instantly aroused, and he could feel his cock growing hard against her stomach. He felt her breasts press into him as she held him. He tilted his head and kissed her hot and heavy on the lips, plunging his tongue into her mouth, and letting it dance and twirl with hers in the hot French kiss.

Josette gasped feeling Quentin's immense arousal against her stomach as he lifted her into his arms, crushing her breasts against his sexy chest. He then kissed her greedily, his tongue mating with hers. Josette felt waves of desire overcome her as her soft silken pantelettes she wore under her gown became moist with her feminine juices. She finally broke from the kiss, begging the sexy Quentin to take her somewhere, anywhere, and make hot passionate love to her. "Now ... I want you ..." Josette pleaded. "If you do not, I shall surely die!"

"Well, we can't have you dying now, can we?" he chuckled as he carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. Once they got there, Quentin laid her down upon his bed.

"My, you are a beautiful creature," he said as he unbuttoned his shirt and pants. He stood there naked in front of the sexy Josette, his erection hard and throbbing as he gazed at her beauty.

"Now it's your turn," he said. "I want to see you in all of your glory... with none of your clothes."

Josette sighed softly as she lay down on the silken beige coverlet upon Quentin's four-poster bed. Josette's heart had pounded in her chest as she watched the handsome Quentin remove every stitch of his clothing. His immense erection jutted out from the thick jet-black curls between his thighs. Josette couldn't take her eyes off of it. She licked her lips as she imagined him plunging it deep inside her tight, moist center.

"Yes, Quentin," Josette breathed when he said he longed to see her naked. She reached for the tiny delicate buttons of her bodice, practically tearing the fabric of her gown as she undid each one. She then removed her dress, lying there in nothing but a lacy white chemise. She sat up on the bed, pulling the white fabric over her head and showing Quentin every inch of her porcelean flesh. Her nipples were rockhard as she settled her gaze back on the stiff appendage in between Quentin's legs.

"Ohhh Quentin... you are so big... so hard," she moaned, clasping his thick cock in her small hand while pulling him toward her.

"Yes, I am very hard, Josette," Quentin stated. "But I think it is only because you are sooo beautiful. Your nipples are very hard. You do want to fuck, don't you, you little minx? Well, I shall accommodate you, my dear, with pleasure... delicious pleasure for the both of us."

Josette felt Quentin's cock throb in her hand as she pulled him down on the bed with her. He was gazing at her breasts and saying all sorts of kinky things to her, the things lovers spoke to each other in the heat of passion. At any other time, she would have been shocked by his brazen words, but she seemed to be under some sort of erotic spell.

"Ohhh yes, Quentin," Josette breathed, feeling feverish in her wild desire. "I do want to fuck... I do."

"Please touch me, Quentin! Touch me everywhere... and make me forget," Josette begged, wanting to dissolve into the heat of his passion, so she could forget that her beloved Barnabas was with the beautiful Angelique, undoubtably making wild passionate love to the alluring witch. Josette pulled the sexy Quentin down on top of her, surrendering her body to his touch, her lips to his kiss, and her entire self to him, the very attractive werewolf.

Quentin pressed his hard muscular body against Josette's soft sensuous one, kissing her hard upon the lips. He kissed her with intense passion, then his lips swept down to her hard pink little nipples. He sucked on her aroused nipples, then his mouth moved further down her body as he kissed and nibbled every sweet inch of her lovely frame.

It was in the moment that he opened her legs and breathed upon her moist, pink center that Josette regained her full awareness. "Ohhh no!" she cried out. "I cannot do this. I cannot betray the man I love! I will not betray Barnabas!"

"What are you talking about?" Quentin demanded. "Just a moment ago, you said you wanted me!"

"I- I don't know what overcame me," Josette said as tears filled up her eyes. She scrambled out from under Quentin's virile body and reached for her discarded clothing. With shaking fingers, she began to put the rumpled garments back on.

"I don't understand," Quentin said softly. "You kissed me- you touched me. You said you DESIRED me."

"I'm sorry," Josette spoke in a painful sob. "It was as if I was under some sort of wicked spell! It was as if I was acting out of lust! I think that evil witch had something to do with it. She MADE me desire you! She made me almost betray the man I love!"

Quentin grumbled as he reached for his shirt and hastily put it back on. He wouldn't put it passed the witch to do just that in an attempt to distract he and Josette from coming to Barnabas and Angelique's side. At that moment, the witch was probably seducing Barnabas and getting her evil clutches into him again.

"I apologize, Quentin... for what almost happened..." Josette told him. "But I need to find my husband. I love him... and I need to tell him my secret... before it's too late."

"What secret?" Quentin asked.

"The same secret Angelique just told him..." she replied.


	9. Secrets and Lies

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the story of Barnabas and his beloved Josette with Quentin and Angelique thrown into the mix. I hope you do not mind some 'other' pairings in this and the next chapters. Be patient. All things will become as it should be in time...

~V~V~

"What secret do you speak of?" Quentin demanded. "Tell me at once."

Josette shook her head, unable to speak the dreaded words. She hadn't told Barnabas. She hadn't told anyone. But the need to be honest was eating at her. It had been eating at her heart and soul for all these years.

"The only secret I know that Angelique is telling Barnabas is that she had his daughter all those years ago..." Quentin spoke as he rose to his feet and began getting dressed.

Josette too was hurriedly putting on her garments. She said nothing as Quentin made his statement, but eventually it all sunk in for him. "You had another child, too? A child you did not tell Barnabas about?" he demanded. "Why would you do that, Josette? Why would you keep Barnabas's child from him?"

"It was a long time ago, Quentin," she said sorrowfully. "And I was very young and vulnerable. I had just discovered the man that I loved was a vampire, the same secret that made me want to take my own life in another place and time..."

"Barnabas had left me to go into the future. He left me in the care of his father... and he did not know that I was pregnant," Josette explained.

"When my daughter was born, I did not know know what to do. I was so afraid - afraid that my own little girl would change into a vampire," Josette told Quentin with a sob. "So when she was born, I wrapped her in a blanket and placed her in a basket. I abandoned her. I abandoned my own baby girl."

Suddenly she was consumed by painful sobs as Quentin attempted to comfort her. "Where is she now?" he asked as he gently rubbed Josette's back in a soothing gesture.

"She's living at Collinwood. Barnabas's cousin Justin and his loving wife had been unable to have a baby, so they adopted Melanie. She grew up happy and loved... and she never knew..." Josette murmured. "She never knew that Barnabas and I are her parents... and that I abandoned her. She never knew that Bramwell was her brother."

"Ohhh Quention, what kind of mother am I?" Josette lamented. "I gave up my own daughter. I couldn't love her because of all my fears. What will Barnabas do once he finds out?"

"You must tell him, Josette. Let's find Angelique and Barnabas," Quentin urged. "I'll take care of my scheming, little witch.. and you can talk to your husband."

"We must find them before it's too late. Before they..."

"Yes, we must find them before he ends up back her bed," Quentin agreed.

~V~V~

Angelique lay on the bed with Barnabas atop her as she placed her hungry caresses upon his naked flesh. "Make love to me, my darling," she urged. "After all these years, these wretched centuries, let us be one again. Take me!"

Looking into her face, the emerald glow of her witch's eyes, Barnabas finally came to his senses. He couldn't fuck her. He could not betray his precious Josette. She'd never forgive him if he gave his body and soul to the witch again.

"I cannot do this, Angelique. There is nothing on this earth that can ever make me sleep with you again," he said as he pushed her off of him.

He sat up on the bed and began getting dressed. "Get your clothes on! You are nothing but a filthy whore!" he growled at her.

"How can you speak to me that way?!" she gasped at him. "The mother of your child?"

"Josette is also the mother of my child. She is my wife and we are happy. Blissfully happy. And I will not have you ruining it again!" he hissed. "I thought I killed you once, Witch. I wish you were dead and buried!"

"Dammit, you cannot do this to me! You'll regret this, Barnabas! You'll regret it!" she shouted as she saw him getting dressed.

"You should not care so much about getting fucked. You should care more about our daughter who is in danger. I must save her," said Barnabas as he reached for his cloak.

He was about to leave the room when Quentin and Josette entered. Barnabas stared at his lovely wife in shock. "Josette, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I am here for you," she stated. "But maybe it is I who should be asking you... what are you doing here, with Angelique? And why is she undressed?"

"I'm undressed because we were fucking," Angelique said smugly. If nothing else, she vowed she would succeed in ripping Josette and Barnabas apart. If she couldn't have Barnabas for herself, she would not let Josette have him!

"Is that true? Did you bed her Barnabas?" Josette demanded of her husband.

"Of course it's true," Quentin said as he stared at Angelique anger and disgust. "Angelique has sunk her evil claws into your husband. She's nothing but a wicked slut and she should suffer for corrupting him!"

"Speak for yourself!" Angelique quipped. "I know what you've done, Quentin Collins. You tried to seduce Barnabas's beautiful wife. You got her naked, you carried her to bed, and you proceeded to FUCK her. Don't bother to deny it. The smell is sex is ALL over you!"

"I did not FUCK her!" he said crudely.

"But I almost did," he quietly revealed.

"But that was your doing, Witch! Some spell you cast filled me with lust. It made Josette act like a trollop. For a moment, she acted just like YOU!"

Barnabas stood there with a dark scowl upon his face. "You touched my wife?" he asked Quentin with silent fury.

"The witch weakened me. And she placed a spell of lust onto Josette. Do not blame her," Quentin stated. "She loves only you."

"Ohhh isn't this touching?! LOVE! I think I am going to be sick!" shouted Angelique. "Barnabas, as we stand her conversing our daughter is danger and an evil one is about to hurt her! Have you forgotten what this is all about? Have you forgotten our dear Samantha?!"

"No, I have not forgotten her. But I have only known about her for all of two hours, because you chose NOT to tell me about her in the first place!" he hissed. "It's you who has forgotten about her as you tried to seduce me with your seductive witch's body!"

"Quentin, I must ask that you and Angelique leave for a few moments. I must speak to my husband alone," spoke Josette. "I apologize, but I have something important that I need to say."

"Barnabas won't forgive you, Josette, for making love to Quentin. You can beg him to forgive you, but he NEVER will!" Angelique taunted.

Quentin picked up Angelique's dress and undergarments and tossed them at her. "Get dressed, Witch. You and I will step out in the hallway and give Barnabas and his wife a moment alone together."

"I'm going no where with you!" she said to him with heated glare.

"I think you will," he said between clenched teeth. When she protested, he grabbed Angelique by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

"What do you think you are doing?" she growled when he had forced her out into the hallway.

"Those two are in love and I won't let you ruin that for them!" he bellowed.

"What do you know about love?" she demanded.


	10. Josette's Secret

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the story of Barnabas and his beloved Josette with Quentin and Angelique thrown into the mix. I hope you do not mind some 'other' pairings in this and the next chapters. Be patient. All things will become as it should be in time...

~V~V~

Quentin's bright eyes glimmered with pain when he heard Angelique's question. "What do I know of love?" he repeated.

"Why, Angelique, I must be a wretched fool, because I fancied myself in love with you," he admitted. "We had so much happiness together, so much joy... but now it's tainted because you've betrayed me."

"Betrayed you?" Angelique scoffed. "Betrayed you, I did not! What we had was companionship, Quentin! That ... and spectacular, mind-blowing sex! We had nothing more! It's Barnabas I love! And Barnabas I shall always love!"

"You do not love him; you are obsessed with him. There is a difference. A difference that Josette knows. SHE's the one who loves him. Because you are a horrid witch, you can never love anyone. You are doomed to love no one forever," Quentin stated. "Good bye, Witch. I hope you burn in hell."

With those words, he turned and walked away as sorrow shadowed his sapphire eyes. He could not bear to look at Angelique another second.

Angelique did not trouble herself with Quentin's words. She lingered outside the bedroom door, wondering what was keeping Josette and Barnabas. As she lay her hand upon on the door knob, she hoped that she and Barnabas could save her dear, sweet Samantha ... before it was too late.

~V~V~

Once alone with Barnabas, Josette began to cry. She did not know how to tell him about Melanie and the fact that she had abandoned their child.

Looking at her in concern, Barnabas thought she was crying about what had happened with Angelique. He had came so close to sleeping with the witch after being trapped once again her spell. "I'm so sorry, my darling," he spoke as he drew her into his embrace. Holding her close against his chest, he caressed her hair to comfort her. "You were right all along. I should not have come here and trusted myself around Angelique. I should have known I was playing into her wicked trap."

As she felt his tender kisses upon the soft skin of her face, Josette was reassured of his love. Deep in her heart, she did not blame him for what had happened with Angelique. After all, she had been under a similar spell and she had nearly made love to Quentin.

"I do not blame you, Barnabas," she whispered. Softly she stroked his cheek as she stared into his hazel eyes. How could she tell him? How would she ever find the words?

"Why all the tears, my beloved?" Barnabas asked.

"I've done a terrible thing," she told him as she quietly sobbed.

"When I took my life... and I fell upon those rocks, I was carrying our child..." she admitted.

"What?" Barnabas gasped.

"I was carrying your child... and I could not bear the thought of having a vampire's baby. Angelique showed me in visions what our child would be like, a gruesome, evil beast with sharp, little fangs. I saw visions of a horrible creature that would attack me in the night and suckle at my breast," Josette lamented. "I couldn't bear the thought of it, so I took my own life."

"But I came back for you... I stopped you from committing suicide..." Barnabas said as it all began sinking in.

"What happened to the child, Josette?" he suddenly demanded.

"Barnabas, I was frightened. I lived in so much fear of what our child would be like. When you went to the future and left me in the care of your father, I gave birth to our child."

"She was perfect and beautiful... but despite all of that, my fears remained. I abandoned her," Josette admitted. "I abandoned our little girl."

"You did not!" Barnabas exclaimed as he stared at her in horror.

"Melanie!" he spoke in a gasp when suddenly it was all made clear to him. His cousin Justin had found a basket containing a healthy, beautiful baby girl on the steps of Collinwood at about that same time. Melanie Collins was their daughter!

"Yes, Barnabas. Melanie is ours. I am so sorry," Josette replied tearfully. "Forgive me, my darling, for I was wrong; for giving up our precious daughter and for thinking I could never love her. I do ... love her ... and I am so sorry."

"Josette, I don't know what to say..."

"Please say you will forgive me. My dearest Barnabas, I love you..."

"I don't have time to think of this now. I must help my other daughter. Samantha. She is in danger."

"Let me go with you, Barnabas. Together, we can return to the past. You and I can help your daughter Samantha."

In a state of shock from all that he'd seen and heard, Barnabas did not know what to do. Quietly, he agreed to let Josette help him locate his daughter.

*And we can also find Melanie in the process,* Josette thought to herself. *No one is safe at Collinwood. We must protect them all.*


	11. Back to the Past

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the story of Barnabas and his beloved Josette with Quentin and Angelique thrown into the mix. I hope you do not mind some 'other' pairings in this and the next chapters. Be patient. All things will become as it should be in time...

~V~V~

Barnabas stepped through the door just as Angelique attempted to enter. They collided with one another in the doorway. "Get out of my way, Witch. I am going back to the past to look for my daughter," Barnabas hissed with annoyance.

"Don't you mean OUR daughter?" Angelique asked as she gave him an angry glare. "Barnabas, I will not allow you to return to the past without me. I am going with you to find Samantha."

"Your presence and assistance is not needed," Barnabas spoke as he wrapped an arm around Josette's waist. "My wife will go with me."

"How will SHE help? She's a mere mortal. I am the one who has a bond with Samantha. I can sense her danger. You have to take me with you, Barnabas!" Angelique exclaimed.

"I never want to see you again," Barnabas said hatefully. "Now let us pass."

Angelique watched as Barnabas and Josette swept passed her and went down the staircase. She knew that they were going to the time portal. It had the power to return them to the year 1841.

"You are a fool, Barnabas," Angelique hissed under her breath. "You won't find Samantha without me." She waited a few minutes, then followed at a distance as Barnabas and Josette made their way along the pathway leading to the New House. She would not remain in the future when her only child was fighting for her life.

~V~V~ Meanwhile back in 1841 ~V~V~

"I'm so worried, Catherine," Bramwell spoke to the woman he loved. "Morgan has taken Samantha. I've searched for her, but I cannot find any sign of her. He's lost his mind... and I fear it is all my fault."

"It is OUR fault, Bramwell. We fell in love. The passion we shared resulted in a child," Catherine spoke as she lay her hand upon her lower stomach where their unborn baby lay within her womb. "It was too much for Morgan when he discovered the truth. We betrayed him."

Tears filled Catherine's eyes and spilled down her cheeks. "Because of me, your dear sister may be killed," she fretted. "Morgan has lost his mind. He may hurt her."

"Do not blame yourself, darling," Bramwell spoke as he drew Catherine into his arms and kissed away her tears. "It was fate that we fell in love and we created this child. You and Morgan were betrothed, but you did not know we would meet first and we would fall in love. My cousin is not an evil man. Something controls him. Something has turned him into this evil beast that wants to kill."

"He would have killed us too if Samantha wouldn't have saved us. She's saved both of our lives... and now we can do nothing for her," Catherine said sadly.

"Bramwell," a voice spoke.

Bramwell looked up from the love seat where he was sitting in the parlor, holding Catherine in his arms. "Father?" he said in surprise as he rose to his feet.

"Where have you been? I went to the Old House many times, looking for you and Mother. I am afraid something has happened," Bramwell said with distress.

Josette appeared at Barnabas's side. She rushed over to her son and took him into her arms to give him a comforting hug. "Everything will be alright, Bramwell," she tried to reassure him.

"Will it?" Bramwell spoke as a shudder moved through his body.

"Where is Samantha?" Barnabas asked his son. "Has she been here? Have you seen her?"

"Who is this young lady?" Barnabas questioned as he glanced over at Catherine.

"Father, this is Catherine Harridge. She traveled a great distance to become Morgan's bride," explained Bramwell. "But fate would have it that I met her before the wedding day and she and I fell in love."

"She carries my child," Bramwell revealed.

Josette gasped. Her son was about to become a father?

"How did you know about Samantha?" Bramwell asked. "Do you know that she's...?"

"Yes, I know that she is my daughter... and that Angelique is her mother. She's in danger, Bramwell. I must find her at once."

"Morgan lost his mind when he found out that Catherine is expecting my child. He tried to... kill us," Bramwell revealed. "Samantha saved our lives. In retaliation, he's kidnapped Samantha. I've looked for her everywhere, Father. I don't know where he's taken her."

"I will find her," Barnabas tried to assure his son.

"That isn't all that has me concerned," Bramwell spoke with a heavy sigh. "Something is amiss with Melanie."

"Melanie?" Josette cried out.

"Dear God," Barnabas spoke. It would seem that he had not only one daughter in crisis, but two.


	12. Unwilling Allies

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the story of Barnabas and his beloved Josette with Quentin and Angelique thrown into the mix. I hope you do not mind some 'other' pairings in this and the next chapters. Be patient. All things will become as it should be in time...

~V~V~

Josette was distraught when she heard of Melanie's absence. "Where is she?" she asked urgently. "Where is Melanie?"

"She went to see Dr. Longworth at his practice. She hasn't been feeling well... ever since the attack-," explained Bramwell.

"What attack?" Barnabas questioned in alarm.

"Something... bit her on the neck," Bramwell replied. "Whatever it was, it made her feel very peculiar."

Josette and Barnabas shared glances. "I'm sure she'll be fine," Bramwell said as he put his arm around Catherine and pulled her closer.

"Someone must go and check on her," Josette spoke.

"I sent a servant over to bring her home, but the servant returned without her," Bramwell stated.

"I don't like the sound of this," Josette fretted.

"I will rescue Samantha," Barnabas said to Josette. "While I am away, you should go to Melanie and check on her condition."

"I will help you find Samantha, Father," Bramwell spoke up. "She told me that she is my sister."

"No, Son. I need you to stay here and protect your mother. She may need you. Melanie may need you," Barnabas said to Bramwell. "And do not forget Catherine. She's expecting your child."

"Alright, Father. I will stay," Bramwell replied reluctantly. "Just find Samantha as soon as possible. Morgan has lost his mind... and I fear he may have hurt her."

Barnabas took Josette in his arms and gently kissed her lips. "See to our daughter," he whispered softly so only she could hear.

She nodded as she held him close. "Be careful, Barnabas," she whispered.

Barnabas was just about to leave for his search when Angelique and Quentin both appeared in the parlor. "What are the two of you doing here?" Barnabas asked in disgust.

"I am going with you, Barnabas," Angelique insisted. "I am going with you to find Samantha."

"And why are you here?" Barnabs demanded of Quentin.

"You may need my help," Quentin stated. "It's going to take the combined powers of the three of us to defeat the Curse of Brutus Collins and save Samantha."

"Let us go then," Barnabas said with a heavy sigh. "We have already wasted enough time."

Josette, Bramwell, and Catherine watched as Barnabas, Angelique, and Quentin disappeared into the night. "Do you think they will find her?" Bramwell asked his mother.

"Your father would do anything to save one his children," she stated.

She hugged her son and tenderly kissed his cheek. "I must go to Melanie. She needs me."

"Alright, Mother. I will summon a carriage," Bramwell agreed.


	13. The Truth at Last

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a Gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the story of Barnabas and his beloved Josette with Quentin and Angelique thrown into the mix. I hope you do not mind some 'other' pairings in this and the next chapters. Be patient. All things will become as it should be in time...

~V~V~

Josette arrived by carriage at the medical practice of Dr. Cyrus Longworth. He lived in a dark and gloomy castle near the cliffs of Widow's Hill. "Would you like me to remain here waiting for you, Miss Josette?" asked the driver after he had helped her step down from the carriage.

"Yes, thank you," Josette replied.

She walked up to the door of Dr. Longworth's medical practice. She knocked upon it and waited for an answer. A few moments later, Dr. Longworth came to the door.

"How may I help you?" asked the doctor.

Josette was startled, seeing bite-marks visible upon the doctor's neck. She'd had the same marks on her own neck more times than she could possibly count so they were easy for her to recognize. Without a doubt, Dr. Longworth had been bitten by a vampire.

"I- I am here to see Melanie," she replied. "Melanie Collins. May I speak to her please?"

"I'm very sorry, but Melanie is... detained at the moment," responded Dr. Longworth.

"I'm afraid it's urgent. I really must speak to her," Josette stated.

"You may come in and wait for her then," spoke Dr. Longworth.

He moved aside so Josette could enter. He lead her to the parlor and encouraged her to take a seat. "Is there something I could bring you? Perhaps a nice pot of tea?" he offered.

"No... no... there is nothing really," Josette said nervously as she sat down on the love seat. "I was just wondering... when will Melanie be able to meet with me?"

"She'll be here at nightfall," answered the good doctor. "Just make yourself at home until then."

The doctor left to see to his practice and Josette remained quietly in the parlor, pondering on his words. *Nightfall?* she thought to herself. She remembered the attack Bramwell had spoke of where Melanie had been bitten on the neck. Had Melanie become a vampire? Was it she who had placed those bite-marks upon Dr. Longworth's neck?

Josette felt uneasy as she waited for Melanie's arrival. At nightfall, as promised, Melanie entered the room. "Cousin Josette," she said with a smile as she sat down in a plush chair across from the love seat. "What do I owe this pleasant surprise? Did Bramwell send you here to check on me? He sent a servant here to fetch me... but I informed him I would not go."

Melanie was smiling at Josette as she was speaking, but Josette was taken aback by Melanie's strange pallor. Melanie had always had a fair complexion, but at this moment her flesh appeared simply colorless. Josette became even more suspicious that Melanie had become a vampire.

"Melanie, I must speak with you..." Josette began. "You're - you're going to find this difficult believe and you may even hate me-"

"What are you talking about?" Melanie interrupted with a frown. "I could never hate you, Cousin Josette. You've been nothing but kind to me since I was a wee little girl. When my mother passed away, you took me under your wing. All I have of you is wonderful memories."

"Ohhh Melanie... there is a reason for that. And darling, you don't know..." Josette spoke as tears gathered in her eyes. "I- I've felt so much pain and guilt... for what I did."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Melanie gasped.

"I am your mother, Melanie. I am the one who abandoned you on the porch steps of Collinwood when you are were a newborn. I am your mother... and Barnabas is your father. But he never knew of your existence," Josette revealed.

"What? How- how can that be so?"

"I'm sorry, Melanie. I am sorry for leaving you on the doorstep. I didn't want to abandon you, but I was afraid. I was so terrified. You might find this hard to believe, but your father... Barnabas - he- he's a vampire. And I- I was afraid that you wouldn't be human... and I wouldn't know how to care for you... and love you. But I do love you, Melanie. So much. And I am SO sorry. Please forgive me, my dearest child."

"You are my mother," Melanie spoke as it all started sinking in. "And my father's a vampire."

"Yes, Melanie," Josette said as she took Melanie's hands into hers and prayed she'd come to understand. "Forgive me please. I have spent every day of my life regretting my actions that fateful day. I wish I had kept you."

"I forgive you," Melanie said simply. "And I am a vampire, too. Something bit me in the darkness when I was walking back from the Old House several days ago. It sunk it's fangs into my neck. Soon after, I began to experience strange symptoms. That is why I came here, begging Dr. Longworth for help."

"And can he... help you?" Josette asked.

"No, he can't change me back," Melanie stated. "But we've fallen in love."

Josette's heart was warmed by the beautiful smile on Melanie's face as she revealed her love for the doctor and she wiped away her tears. "You're happy, my dearest?"

"Very happy," said Melanie.

"Will you go home with me to the Old House and live with me and Barnabas?" Josette asked. "He'd love to get you know his daughter."

"I can't. I am in love with Cyrus... and I would like to stay with him. We're having a baby," Melanie revealed.

"You are with child?" Josette gasped as she stared at Melanie's flat tummy.

Josette's eyes filled with tears of happiness. It would appear that she was not just going to have one grand-baby but two. Bramwell and Catherine were expecting a baby as well.

"Yes, I cannot wait," Melanie said as she gave Josette a hug. "I'm glad you came ... and you told me the truth."

"I am glad as well. I love you, Melanie ... and I always have," Josette spoke as she held her daughter close.

"I've always loved you, too," replied Melanie. For the first time in her life, she felt complete. She had finally found her parents.

"This means Bramwell is my brother," said Melanie. "I have always thought of him as a brother, not a cousin. Bramwell and Morgan are BOTH my brothers."

"You are very loved," Josette stated. She didn't tell Melanie that Morgan had taken Samantha. There would time to discuss that later. For now they would bond as mother and daughter. Melanie had forgiven her... and she hoped that in time, Barnabas would forgive her as well.


	14. Rescued

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a Gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the story of Barnabas and his beloved Josette with Quentin and Angelique thrown into the mix. I hope you do not mind some 'other' pairings in this and the next chapters. Be patient. All things will become as it should be in time...

~V~V~

Quentin had used his excellent tracking abilities so that they could locate Samantha and Morgan. "They are holed up in a cave near the cliffs," Quentin deduced.

"I fear the worst," said Barnabas. "I am afraid that he may have thrown her off of Widow's Hill in his desperation."

"No, Barnabas, if our daughter were dead, I would know it," Angelique said. "She and I have a strong bond; we always have. Samantha is alive and well... and I can sense that she isn't in any pain."

"Then he hasn't hurt her yet. We must find her at once," Barnabas spoke.

"Come with me. I can lead you to her location," Quentin urged Barnabas and Angelique.

"Thank you for helping me... for helping Samantha," Angelique said to Quentin. "After what I did and said... you didn't have to come."

"I came because I have feelings for you... and it's the right thing to do."

"Feelings for me?"

"Yes, I am in love with you, Angelique. I thought you would know that," he said quietly so Barnabas would not overhear them.

"You're in love with me? I do not believe it," she stated.

"That's because you've always been obsessed with him," Quentin spoke as he glanced over at Barnabas who wasn't listening to them because he was intent on finding Samantha. "We've been lovers for years... but you never cared how I felt, because all you could think about was Barnabas."

"He doesn't even love you. He loves Josette," Quentin reminded. "You're never going to get him back..."

"I think I know that now," she said softly. "I think he was never really mine after all. I just thought he was... but his heart has always belonged to her."

Quentin didn't say anything; he was in such a deep state of shock. Did Angelique finally see the light? Had she really given up on Barnabas?

"Quentin, we must not discuss this now. We have to concentrate on Samantha," Angelique said urgently. "We have to save her."

"We will," Quentin promised. "Your daughter will be alright."

~V~V~

It wasn't long at all until they had come upon the cave where Morgan was holed up with Samantha. "I don't hear anything in there," Angelique said quietly as they peered inside. "Do you suppose my dear, sweet Samantha is alright?"

"You tell us, Angelique," spoke Barnabas. "You are the one who has the psychic bond."

"Let's go in... and be prepared to strike," Quentin urged. "We must be ready to use our supernatural abilities if necessary. The spirit of Brutus Collins is lethal, and I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Let's do this," Angelique said as she took Quentin's hand. They walked into the darkened cave together with Barnabas by their side.

"Samantha!" Angelique called out as her voice echoed back to her.

As they walked deeper into the cave, they found Samantha and Morgan huddled over a small fire, locked in a lover's embrace. The trio stared at them in a state of shock. "What in the world is going on here?" gasped Angelique.

Barnabas and Quentin had been prepared to seize Morgan and rip him to shreds. When Samantha saw their approach, she was frightened. "Don't hurt Morgan!" she begged. "The spirit of Brutus is gone. It took love to defeat the evil... and once Morgan discovered how much I love him, Brutus had no power over him."

Barnabas realized then that Morgan was now the young man he had come to know and love. He smiled as he watched Morgan caress Samantha's hair and pull her against him. "I love Samantha. I would never hurt her," he vowed.

Barnabas, Quentin, and Angelique looked on as Samantha and Morgan kissed. "Ahhhh, young love," spoke Quentin. "All's well that ends well, I do suppose. Angelique, should we return to the future?"

Angelique looked into the eyes of her werewolf lover. Now that she knew there was no hope for her and Barnabas, she knew there was no reason to remain in the past. She was ready to return to the future... with the man who loved her. "Yes, I think we should," she agreed. "What about you, Samantha?"

"I'm staying with Morgan," Samantha spoke as she looked over at the man she loved.

She then turned her gaze onto Barnabas. "And... I would like to get to know my father."

Barnabas reached out his hand to Samantha and she took it. She stood and gave him a tentative hug. "Welcome home, my darling ~ my dearest Samantha," Barnabas said to his little girl.


	15. Forever

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the story of Barnabas and his beloved Josette with Quentin and Angelique thrown into the mix. I hope you do not mind some 'other' pairings in this and the next chapters. Be patient. All things will become as it should be in time...

~V~V~

Samantha and Morgan arrived back at Collinwood with Barnabas, Angelique, and Quentin. "You are safe!" Bramwell exclaimed as he gave his sister a hug.

Samantha laughed and smiled as she gave her brother a loving hug. "I was able to diffuse the spirit of Brutus Collins and Morgan is just fine now," she stated.

"How did you do that?" Bramwell asked as he looked at Morgan speculatively.

"Love defeated the curse. I am in love with Morgan... and he loves me," Samantha explained.

"But Morgan was in love with me!" Catherine gasped.

"Ahhh yes, I was," Morgan spoke up. "But I realized that I can't have you; your heart belongs to Bramwell. I'm sure the two of you will be very happy together. You are going to be married, are you not?"

"We are," Bramwell answered. "We are expecting a child."

Samantha beamed as she gave Catherine a hug. "I'm so happy for you. I am going to be an aunt," she remarked with happiness.

"All's well that ends well, I guess," spoke Bramwell.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked Morgan.

"Couldn't be better," said Morgan as he put his arm around Samantha. "I have Samantha now. And she's all I need."

"Where's Melanie?" Morgan asked as he suddenly realized she was missing.

"Mother went to check on her," Bramwell assured.

"Samantha ~ dear," Angelique spoke up. "I really must be going. I need to return to the future."

"Yes, Angelique and I will be going now," Quentin stated. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Thank you for coming to my rescue," Samantha said as she hugged her mother. "I'm so glad I finally got to meet Quentin. You can come back again, you know..."

Angelique glanced over at Barnabas who was standing in the doorway. "I am not sure that Barnabas would like that... or his precious Josette," she remarked.

"You are welcome back at any time," Barnabas said. "As long as you don't cause any trouble. We've seen enough of it."

"That we have," agreed Angelique as she gave her daughter one last hug. She then took Quentin's hand so that the two of them could go upstairs and access the portal of time. "We must be going now. Take care, my dear Samantha."

"I will, Mother," Samantha promised.

Angelique and Quentin had no sooner left when Josette returned by carriage and came through the front door. She was met in the foyer by Barnabas. "Where is Melanie?" he asked. "Is she alright?"

"Where is Samantha?" she asked at the same time.

"Samantha is fine. We rescued her ... and Morgan is back to his old self," Barnabas explained. "Now tell me about Melanie. Is our daughter ill?"

Josette shook her head. "No, she's not ill. It would appear that... she's turning into... or rather that she's become... a vampire."

"You don't say?" Barnabas said with surprise.

"And what's more, she's going to have a child."

"What? Melanie... our daughter... is having a child?" he repeated in shock.

"Yes, Barnabas. You and I have been reunited with our daughters, Samantha and Melanie, and it would appear we are about to have two grandchildren."

"I find that very hard to believe. Melanie and Bramwell are both about to have a child," said Barnabas. "I am happy, Josette. I never thought I would live to see this day when I became a grandfather. I want to go see our daughter, Melanie at once."

"Wait, Barnabas... there is something I must tell you. I wanted to tell you before... but you had to save Samantha..." Josette stated. "You are about to become a father again as well." She placed his hand over her stomach. Barnabas was in a deep state of wonder when he realized that his Josette was carrying his child. For many years after Bramwell's birth they had tried for another baby, but nothing had ever happened. After decades passed, they had finally given up.

"How can this be?" Barnabas spoke.

Josette let out a soft giggle. Barnabas smiled and took her in his arms. "I am so happy, my darling," he told her. "You will never know how much I love you."

"I love you, too, Barnabas... Forever."

The End


End file.
